


Wishes

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 当托雷斯再次回到马德里竞技，他重新见到拉莫斯。在水水的生日前夕。





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> 为拉莫斯30岁生日写的文。

身为健身中心的老板，托雷斯一直以身作则倡导健康生活，健康锻炼的理念。不管是在自己的健身中心还是在训练基地，他一直刻苦锻炼，一是为了保持积极状态，二是为了塑造健康有型的形体。  
在国家队比赛期间，没有国家队任务的托雷斯跟随马德里竞技在进行特殊训练。  
然而昨天训练结束后，西蒙尼却宣布说今天休息。突然而至的放松时间却没有让托雷斯放松下来，那根紧绷的弦一直横亘在心里。当人心里习惯这某个节奏，那要缓怠下来确实是困难的。  
这天一大早，他睁开眼睛，凌晨6点钟，再无睡意。奥拉娅和孩子们还沉浸在梦乡里，于是，他决定还是出去跑跑步，出出汗吧。

马德里清晨真是凉爽，尤其在他居住的小区，鸟叫虫鸣不会嘈杂只会增添乐趣，绿植葱葱恰到好处，对于他来说，只要在马德里，哪儿都是好的。

在街道上慢跑，也遇到一些晨跑者，只是点头致意。托雷斯对于现在的生活状态是感到满意的。回想以前在马德里的时候，那些热情狂热蜂拥过来的球迷，真是让他吃不消。现在当然也会还有那样的球迷，但只会是在训练基地或者球场边才会体会到，私下生活里，人们还是友善而礼貌地给予空间。

因此，怀着享受清晨惬意的心情在跑步的托雷斯，并未注意到在他身后跑上来的黑影，突然被撞到路边围墙上，让他着实是被惊吓到了。

“嘿！干什——”托雷斯话音未落，就看到一口熟悉的大白牙展现在眼前。

继而一双浑厚有力的臂膀搂着他的脖子，脸颊边落下一个轻浅的亲吻，耳朵相互挠了挠。

“喂！塞尔吉奥，你可真是头大蛮牛！”托雷斯嗔笑着，用手掌拍了拍拉莫斯的后背。

拉莫斯笑嘻嘻放开了怀抱。看他的打扮，也是晨跑者的行头。

“南多，你真没有一点防备哦！你不怕是其他人的偷袭吗？”拉莫斯依旧嬉笑着，还捏了一把托雷斯的脸蛋。

托雷斯赶忙架走偷袭者的爪子，一脸看待中二儿童的眼神，“会生出偷袭我的想法的人，大概只有你吧！”

“你啊，总是低估自己的潜在危险，真是不能让我省心啊。”拉莫斯回以担忧且痛心疾首的表情，还无奈地摇摇头。

“得了吧，你就喜欢在言语在占我便宜。”托雷斯拍了拍衣服，开始捋前额的头发。“是因为在其他方面我让你吃苦头了吧。”

托雷斯偷偷笑了起来。

拉莫斯这下假装被惹急了，“还真是给你点阳光就灿烂啊。”作势要再去捏他的脸。

托雷斯笑着躲闪开了。

“一起跑个步吧？”

“好呀。”

 

托雷斯从国家队官方网站知道拉莫斯因为腰伤不得不退出国家队，无法出席对阵罗马尼亚的友谊赛。他不喜欢以这样的方式知道拉莫斯的消息，而且还是他受伤的消息。可这就是现状，他没有办法。看到新闻后，他马上给他发了信息，老兄，悠着点。赶紧好起来。这么多年的感情，即使没有这些只字片语，他们也能够彼此心灵相通的。

托雷斯没有得到博斯克的征召，拉莫斯也没有像四年前那么着急，到处找人，不停发短信给他安慰。他们彼此明白，服从决定，集体荣誉高于个人。拉莫斯想，如果托雷斯没有来国家队，那么他就连他的那份为国效力的心意一起努力好了。为他镇守后防，瓦解对手进攻，为他冲锋陷阵，攻陷对手球门。

他懂他。

所以，托雷斯没有问拉莫斯，为什么他没有在国家队，为什么出现在小区的街道，没有问他的伤势怎么样，这样出来跑步有没有影响。他知道他是一个会有担当，知道分寸的成熟男人。

所以，拉莫斯没有问托雷斯，没有国家队的征召，会不会心情不佳。那些围绕在他的身边的麻烦事，需不需要他的援助，他也没有问出口。他明白托雷斯报喜不报忧的性格，反正，不管他有任何决定，自己都会全力支持他。那种默默等待的爱和陪伴，才是他最需要的。

他们一起跑着，偶尔会默契地转过头，彼此微微一笑。

身后的风景有些熟悉又有点陌生。

曾几何时，彼此还是初出茅庐的少年，情投意合，肆意滋长。国家队里的遇见，成就此后前锋和后卫心有灵犀延绵不绝的情谊。除去彼此为俱乐部和国家队比赛的日子，大部分时间里，他们俩结伴，游玩嬉戏在马德里的大街小巷，一草一木入心入脑。他记得他的音乐口味，却会霸道地给他的iPod存下自己的音乐喜好；他坚持着自己的小迷信，列队时总会跟随在他的身后，把他视为最重要的球员。马德里德比，两人都会为球队拼尽全力，对此对位，都不愿意落下风。当比赛结束，对方一句话，一个眼神，就能够化解比赛带来的戾气，放下胜负去爱对方。

马德里记录着他们青春的时光，刻录着他们走过的足迹，他们在马德里也收获了彼此的感情。

 

街道隐没，坡上坡下，来到只有他们知道的登高点。俯瞰马德里，无边无际，深远广阔。

托雷斯和拉莫斯挤坐在石条凳上，彼此的后背是最放心的倚靠。

“天啊，累坏我了。我好长时间没有这么跑了。”拉莫斯舒服地往后仰，蹭着托雷斯的后背。

托雷斯一侧身，差点让拉莫斯掉地上。他一脸鄙夷地注视拉莫斯，“啧啧，你这人怎么不老实呢，我可知道，这运动量都不及你在健身房锻炼的一半呢。”

拉莫斯嬉皮笑脸把他拉回来，再次充当舒适的人肉靠枕。“面对你，忍不住就想撒娇啊。好奇怪哦。”

托雷斯一头黑线，根本拿他没招。“这种话也说得出来，我甘拜下风了。”

拉莫斯再次为言语上的胜利沾沾自喜。

托雷斯没再说话，闭上眼，享受山顶凉爽的风。

拉莫斯也不再出声，与他一起享受这难得的时刻。

 

“塞尔吉奥，谢谢你陪我。很多方面的。”托雷斯先打破了沉寂。

“不客气。谁叫我那么爱你呢。”拉莫斯就是改不了摸着道儿就要油嘴滑舌。

“过两天就30岁生日了，你终于也要30了，提前说句生日快乐。”托雷斯打算在年龄上打击他一下，不过他知道拉莫斯才不在意呢。

“想到自己终于30了，真是开心。感觉更男人了。“果然。

“小塞尔吉奥和马尔科一定很开心，他们的爸爸长大了。哈哈。”

“我求之不得呢。倒是诺拉和里奥会不会郁闷怎么自己的爸爸还是如此童心未泯呢？”

“嘿，你这家伙的。”

托雷斯决定暂停发言，不想让某人太过得意了。

 

“南多，你说我们会一辈子这样吗？”拉莫斯在沉默了一会儿突然说，“彼此依靠，看着山下的风景，吹着山上的凉风。不必为人情烦忧，不必为世故左右。我看着你幸福美满，你看着也是幸福美满。我们好像距离好远，但是感觉又近。”

“哲学家，你最近都在看什么书啊？”托雷斯忍不住打趣他，而后看到他转过头来，认真无比的脸，只好收起笑脸，认真地看着远方。诚挚地说，“我们的感情无需语言来维系，你是我这辈子最信任的朋友。只要是为你，我愿意做任何事情。我喜欢看你幸福美满的模样，尤其是真正开心欢乐的笑容。会感染人，也会让人感觉幸福。我希望一辈子都看到这样的你。”

 

“30岁生日的话，我要许下30个愿望。”拉莫斯道。

托雷斯扑哧一笑，“30个愿望？你要让老天爷忙死吗？这么贪心可是会——”

“29个愿望都给你，剩下一个留给家人。”拉莫斯打断他。

“我要一个就够了。”托雷斯有些感动，眼眶突然热起来。“我希望你好好的，塞尔吉奥，你是老天爷为我实现的最美好的愿望。当然和其他最美好的愿望并列第一——”

拉莫斯捧起托雷斯的脸，两人的鼻子碰到一起的瞬间，嘴唇也完美地贴合在一起。

“那就先实现我的这个愿望吧。”


End file.
